


the ending scene

by mxsqmx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2 years younger hyuck, Alternate Universe, M/M, No Plots, i was bored and this was made, just me writing while being sleepy, this is a short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsqmx/pseuds/mxsqmx
Summary: Renjun didn't intend to wish for it to end soon but the suffering was too much for him to care when a shooting star came across the night sky he was staring at.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the ending scene

The sky never seemed to be on their side, Renjun wondered how there weren’t any flood yet with the heavy rain that befall over them everyday. But nevertheless, he was grateful for it.

The male combed his black hair with his fingers considering the comb was missing in action. He longingly stared at the raindrops, hoping that his makeshift roof won’t have any cracks to let the rains come inside his nature-based tent.

“ when will the rain go away? ” Renjun heard his acquaintance sighed from beside him. He shrugged in response. _Probably in the midnight_ , he thought.

His acquaintance whose name is Donghyuck groaned before falling back to sleep, Renjun doesn’t blame him, with all the circumstances around them, the best thing to do was probably sleeping.

A smile cracked over him, his heartbeat increasing at the subtle touches of Donghyuck's around his hand.

There weren’t any signs of titans lurking around the two, hopefully there won’t be any in the future as well.

A few hours passed by them in a flash and Renjun was getting sleepier but he didn’t have the heart to wake Donghyuck up. The male was younger than him, Donghyuck was still a 20 years old. Meanwhile Renjun is a 22 years old. These things wasn’t supposed to happen, all these - apocalyptic creatures.

They’re aware of how easily death will come peeking over them but no matter what, the thought of dying still scares them. Who’s not scared of death? maybe his maternal grandmother.

Renjun gazed at the sky in pleasant surprise, there were stars. The stars joyously twinkling, the moon was shining over them. As if telling them to not lose hope and keep on living, with a smile.

Then all of it suddenly crashed down. All the memories from before, before all these apocalypse happening, before all these nightmares. He missed the past. The past where the only thing that matter was him having fun in life. Hands intertwined with Donghyuck in the middle of sunflowers field. Staring at the sun-kissed him, falling all over again.

Renjun felt his eyes watering but he tried to hold herself from spilling the tears, thankfully Donghyuck was asleep. Renjun bit his lower lips, that was when a shooting star appeared from out of nowhere. From the vast night sky displaying gorgeous stars and moon.

That night, with titans possibly lurking around them, with the stars twinkling over his eyes, with the moon big and round shining its light over Renjun, he wished for a quick passing thought.

The shooting star in his sight, Renjun wished in his mind, _**please let my ending come soon**_. The wish was out of spite, out of impulse.

And Renjun didn’t once regretted it when tomorrow came dawning over them and he found herself sacrificing herself for Donghyuck. The younger still has so many more to experience, Donghyuck shouldn’t let his ending come now no matter how much he craves for it.

Renjun wished once again, with the memory of the shooting star replaying in his mind, **_for the universe to let the world to have a happy ending, for Donghyuck to find his true love, someone that could love him better than Renjun could_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you actually read this but anyway, thank you for reading!! have a nice time in whatever you're doing rn!! <3


End file.
